Kyungsoo!
by xxokidd
Summary: Kumpulan drabble Kyungsooxeveryone. Exo! Hansoo- kaisoo- sudo- krisoo- sesoo- baeksoo- xiusoo- chensoo- chansoo- taosoo- laysoo !


title: Kyungsoo! (Kyungsoo drabble)

pair: kyungsooxeveryone (HanSoo for this chap)

warning: yaoi

.

exo

.

"Luhan hyung!" teriak seorang namja bersurai coklat sambil berlari memanggil seorang namja bermata indah yang tak kalah mungilnya

"Eh? Kyungsoo?" Sang pemilik nama menoleh

"Kau mau tidak mengajariku sejarah nanti sepulang sekolah?" tanya namja bermata bulat itu dengan mata berbinar

"Eumm-"

"Do Kyungsoo tidak menerima penolakan! Kutunggu kau sepulang sekolah nanti di perpustakaan" Kyungsoo memotong kata- kata Luhan. "Aku masuk dulu ne hyung!" Kyungsoo berlari masuk ke sekolah sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Aisshh anak itu. Jinjjaa? Aku tak mungkin bisa fokus mengajarinya jika bibir_ love shape_nya dan senyuman manisnya tak juga beranjak dari pikirankuu?!" rutuk Luhan sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Sebenarnya sudah lama Luhan menyukai hoobaenya itu. Tapi hoobaenya itu adalah orang yang sangat popular dan dikelilingi banyak seme. Selama Luhan? Wajah dan tubuhnya menunjukkan bahwa ia uke. Pasti sangat susah mendapatkan Kyungsoo sang uke idaman.

"Hey rusa kau kenapa?" kaget seorang dari belakang Luhan yang sedang terlihat frustasi

"Minseok! Kau datang disaat yang tepat! Kyungsoo memintaku mengajarinya sejarah saat pulang sekolah!" Luhan berbinar sambil menggoyangkan bahu Minseok

"Ya baguslah!" balas Minseok tak kalah berbinar. "Kau bisa mendekatinya"

"Justru itu masalahnya. Aku gugup Minseok" Luhan menundukkan kepalanya "Aku takut salah tingkah bila berada dekat Kyungsoo nanti"

"Hey Xiao Luhan! Bukankah kau ingin menjadi seme Kyungsoo? Kalau begitu kau harus bisa gentle dan lebih manly daripada dia. Jika kau begini, kau akan menjadi uke Kyungsoo!" Minseok menepuk bahu Luhan. "Berjuanglah Rusa!" Minseok ikut berlari meninggalkan Luhan.

"Aaargghh ottokhaee?" ucap Luhan lalu berjalan memasuki sekolah sambil menghentak- hentakkan kakinya

..

Pikiran Luhan tidak pernah lepas dari sosok Kyungsoo. Luhan memang terkenal pintar dalam pelajaran sejarah, tapi belum ada yang pernah memintanya untuk mengajari.

..

Istirahat

..

"Luhan hyung!" panggil suara merdu. Suara yang sama seperti tadi pagi

"Eh Kyungsoo? Ada apa lagi?" Luhan menoleh lalu menjawab Kyungsoo dengan senyum

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan Luhan hyung mau mengajariku nanti" Kyungsoo berkata sambil mengetuk ngetuk kedua jari telunjuknya.

"Tentu saja. Memang kenapa hm?" Luhan tersenyum dan menjawab Kyungsoo sehalus yang ia bisa

"Entahlah. Tadi Hyung terlihat sedikit ragu" jawab Kyungsoo

"Tidak kok. Hyung senang. Nanti saat pulang sekolah di perpustakaan ne?" Luhan masih tersenyum manis

"Ne! Dan untuk balasannya, aku akan mentraktir Luhan hyung di kedai eskrim dekat sekolah saat pulang! Ottokhae?" Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu memberi tawaran

"Boleh!" Luhan semangat membalas tawaran Kyungsoo. Memakan eskrim bersama orang yang kau sukai pasti menyenangkan bukan?

.

KRINNGG

.

Bel pulang sekolah telah dibunyikan. Murid- murid berhamburan keluar kelas. Ada yang pulang langsung menuju rumahnya, ada yang memasuki kelas tambahan, dan ada yang berkutat di perpustakaan. Contohnya seperti Luhan yang sedang membaca novelnya menunggu Kyungsoo.

"Hyung!" ucap sebuah suara. Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya dan disana sudah ada Kyungsoo

"Maaf terlambat. Tadi aku dihukum Jung saem karena tidak mengerjakan tugas" Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya imut

"Hahahaa kenapa kau bisa tidak mengerjakan tugasmu Kyungsoo?" Luhan tertawa pelan. Mereka berada di perpustakaan sekarang.

"Huh. Umma dan appa tak pernah lelah mengajakku bermain karena mereka ada di Korea sekarang"

"Memang biasanya orang tuamu dimana?"

"Mereka sibuk mengurusi kantor mereka dimana- mana. Waktu mereka di Korea sangatlah sedikit. Jadi, begitu mereka kembali ke Korea, mereka akan selalu mengajakku ngobrol dan bermain sepanjang waktu sehingga waktuku untuk belajar dan mengerjakan tugas habis" Kyungsoo masih mempoutkan bibirnya

"Mereka kan merindukanmu Kyung. Seharusnya kau senang"

"Benar juga sih. Baiklah ayo kita mulai belajarnya!" ucap Kyungsoo semangat

Luhan mengajari Kyungsoo dengan telaten, setiap pertanyaan Kyungsoo ia jawab sampai Kyungsoo mengerti bahkan Luhan setia mengajari Kyungsoo sampai perpustakaan sepi, Tersisa mereka berdua disana

"Baiklah. Kau kerjakan soal ini dulu Kyung" Luhan memberi Kyungsoo beberapa soal setelah ia menjelaskan materi pelajaran Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu mengerjakan soal itu dan Luhan memperhatikannya. Mata Luhan fokus mengagumi Kyungsoo yang sedang mengerjakan. Ekspresi yang Kyungsoo keluarkan sangat menarik dan lucu.

Kyungsoo sempat berhenti sebentar lalu menggaruk tengkuknya dan memasang tatapan bingung.

"Kyungsoo" panggil Luhan lembut. Kyungsoo yang kebingungan mengangkat kepalanya menatap Luhan

CHU~

Luhan memajukan badannya lalu menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Kyungsoo. Mata Kyungsoo membulat melihat Luhan yang sekarang sudah tersenyum manis

"Saranghae" ucapnya

JAntung Kyungsoo bekerja lebih cepat. Pipinya memerah. Kyungsoo ingin melompat saat ini juga. Sudah lama ia menyukai Luhan

"Aku tak butuh eskrim. Kau lebih manis daripada eskrim" ucap Luhan masih dengan senyumannya. Ia kembali memajukan badannya lalu mengecup bibir Kyungsoo lagi. Namun kali ini agak lama. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya apalagi saat merasakan lumatanb kecil di bibirnya. Luhan sudah menutup matanya. Kyungsoo ikut menutup matanya dan menikmati sentuhan Luhan. Tangannya menelusuri surai oranye Luhan. Menenggelamkan jari- jarinya kedalam rambutnya dan meremasnya untuk menambah kenikmatannya. Tak lama kemudian, mereka melepas tautannya. Dengan wajah yang memerah, bibir yang membengkak dan rambut yang sudah berantakan dan saliva di bibir masing masing

"Saranghae Do Kyungsoo" ucap Luhan sambil menghapus sisa saliva di sudut bibir Kyungsoo lalu memeluk namja mungil itu erat. Seolah- olah tak mau kehilangannya

"Nado Saranghae hyung" Kyungsoo berbisik ditelinga Luhan sepelan mungkin. Luhan mendengarnya lalu tersenyum

"You're mine, I'm Yours" ucap Luhan lalu mengajak Kyungsoo kembali belajar

* * *

Yoyoyoo Hansoo selesaii (maaf kalo kurang anu)!

Selanjutnya mau siapa Kyungsoo sama siapa?

Saran juseyooo XD


End file.
